narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriella Clemens
Gabriella Clemens & Steffen Gustaf vs. Arthur Benedict is a battle between members of the Soldaten Rebels, Gabriella Clemens and Steffen Gustaf, and Blitzleute member Arthur Benedict. Prelude As Matt Withau and Daniel Heinrich battle Kurt Leberecht, Arthur engages Gabriella and Steffen in combat. Gabriella, Steffen, and Arthur all stand on separate buildings from each other at the start of their battle. As other battles unfold around them, the three of them begin fighting. Battle A building is destroyed in an explosion, and Gabriella drops out of the smoke and crashes into the ground with multiple injuries. As she recovers from the attack, Arthur hovers over her, looking down sadistically. Steffen takes the opportunity to attack Arthur from behind, and the Blitzleute looks around just before he is sent crashing into the ground from a powerful blow. As Steffen remains airborne, Arthur returns fire with Nichtsfeuer. Steffen is hit directly by the attack and knocked out of the air, and Gabriella takes the opportunity to attack Arthur with Langarm. Arthur evades the attack and then uses Nichtsfeuer on Gabriella, who evades using Schnell. Gabriella repositions herself behind Arthur and attacks with Langarm once more, but he once again evades it and counters with Nichtsfeuer. Gabriella is hit with the technique, but she comes out of the residing smoke unharmed, and she then stretches her arm with Langarm and swings it at Arthur like a whip. Arthur dodges the attack, and Gabriella retracts her arm just before using Langbein. Arthur tries to counter with Nichtsfeuer, but Gabriella hits him with a secondary Langarm, breaking his guard and sending him flying away while Gabriella comes to where her foot landed. Gabriella then uses Langarm again, knocking Arthur back. Gabriella then extends her arm above and past him and then swings it down, hitting him and slamming him into the ground. Gaberiella and Steffen regroup, and as they wait to see what has become of Arthur, Arthur uses Großnichtsfeuer. Gabriella and Steffen are hit directly and caught in an enormous explosion that decimates a portion of London. Aftermath As the carnage from Großnichtsfeuer dies down, Gabriella and Steffen lay in a massive pile of rubble in the city. Arthur has retreated, and Steffen is killed while Gabriella is left barely alive. The people of London try to see what has happened in the battle while police officers have barricaded off the blast site. As Gabriella slowly rises from the ground, she sees Steffen's corpse. She becomes grief-stricken and begins crying, and other members of the Rebels appear to recover her and Steffen. The group retreats along with the rest of the Soldaten Rebels. They later regroup atop a building away from the scene of the battle, and they all mourn Steffen's death. Daniel and Helene Diethelm discuss burying Steffen's body, and Daniel sends the rest of the Rebels to find a hotel for them to reside in and recover while he and Helene take Steffen's body for burial. Daniel and Helene later meet the rest of the group at a hotel where they rest to recover from the battles. Category:Battle